


冷战

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 校园系列的第一篇 这里面交代了他们大概的关系 一点点车
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	冷战

和刚交的男朋友冷战已经三天了。

其实崔范奎也不晓得这到底算不算冷战，好像和两个人还没交往的时候没什么区别，每天都和以前一样，早上姜泰现在家门口等着他一起去学校，晚上放学的时候又一起回家。只不过路上两个人心照不宣地不讲话，崔范奎在冷战第一天还试着找点话题跟姜泰现聊，结果对方只是瞪着眼睛看他一眼，回应一个嗯，然后又回归沉默。

什么嘛，变成恋人之后跟做朋友也没什么区别，反倒要为这些事情烦心。

毕竟是他崔范奎先表白的哎，是不是也要他做好分手后连朋友都没得做的觉悟呢？

两个人从小就是邻居，从小学到高中都是隔壁班，做朋友的时候也算不上两个人各自最好的朋友，只是一起上学放学这件事坚持了七八年。在路上交换一下各自班级的事情，讨论讨论同学和老师，倒也没什么更深的交流。

只不过这七八年的交情里，崔范奎对姜泰现的崇拜与日俱增。姜泰现明明比他小，做事却比他成熟多了，上了高中之后还是他们班的班长。崔范奎还在因为学校的功课挣扎，每天做作业到半夜，姜泰现却每次都是他们班的第一名。

也许是这样才慢慢喜欢上他的吧！明明认识了那么久，却突然变成什么事情都做得好的帅气样子，很难不心动诶。

把喜欢上朋友的烦恼和同班的朋友说了之后，朋友说“那你就去告白嘛，反正不管怎么样都要到这关的，不如直接问他要不要交往，还痛快些。”朋友以为喜欢的对象是女孩，“男生嘛，都要主动点的，难道还指望对方来跟你表白吗？”

崔范奎觉得太有道理了，决定马上实行。那天放学两个人准备分别的时候，崔范奎叫住他。

“泰现啊，要不要交往。”

姜泰现好像没听见也没听懂的样子，把耳机摘掉一边。

“哥说什么？”

崔范奎有点泄气，但是已经走到这步了，干脆更胆大了。

“我说要不要做我男朋友。不想要的话就算了，当作什么都没发生。”

崔范奎转头想走，姜泰现一把弯腰抓住他的胳膊，上目线盯了几秒钟他的眼睛，“好啊。”

崔范奎简直喜不自胜，没想到人生第一次表白这么顺利，果然说他是首尔地区最可爱的高中生也完全不为过嘛！

“但是有一点，在学校要保密，不要到处说你我在交往，被老师和同学发现就完蛋了知道吗？”

崔范奎舔舔发干的嘴唇，点头答应了，听他的肯定没错。虽然不知道变成恋人之后会和之前有什么不同，但是两个人从普通朋友升级成为了情侣的关系。想到自己现在的身份是“非常厉害的姜泰现的男朋友”，崔范奎晚上都能躲在被窝里笑出声来。

过了最初兴奋的那几天，崔范奎慢慢发现自己谈的恋爱好像跟电视剧里演的也不太一样。以为有了男朋友就有人在kakao talk上嘘寒问暖，课间有人跑腿买零食饮料，放学了还可以去咖啡馆约会。结果以上这些全都是崔范奎的单方面想象，想约姜泰现放学一起去吃小吃，以“哥的作业写完了吗”为理由拒绝了两次也不好意思再提出来；想撒个娇让男朋友帮自己复习功课，结果对方“给你讲了也还是我懂不是你懂，哥要自己去研究明白啊”，反倒显得自己很笨蛋的样子，虽然事实确实是这样。

真让人泄气嘛，还不如找别的朋友玩呢，音乐社也有朋友的嘛。

崔范奎想，等到放暑假的时候不会再拒绝我一起去玩吧，一定要和他玩个够。

还是和以前一样一起上学，放学，聊聊各自班级的事。

“泰现啊你知道高三那个很帅很受欢迎的学长吗？”

“嗯？”

“就是因为组舞团在街头表演，然后在tiktok上小火的那个啦。”

“是吗？好像有听说过，怎么了？”

“过几天我们乐队要跟他们的舞团合作，所以今天见到他真人了诶，不是开玩笑的，脸超级小超级帅，超级有魅力感觉完全不像高中生，反倒像艺人呢。

“本来以为会有点不好接近，但是他人好好哦，怪不得那么受欢迎，还跟我说有空请我吃饭捏。”

“请你一个人还是请你们乐队一起啊？”

“是跟我说的但是意思应该是我们几个学弟一起吧，他对学弟学妹态度都很好诶…照顾我们几个低年级的也是很正常吧。”

结果就是在跟学长一起吃饭的第二天，崔范奎被单方面冷战了。崔范奎用他的小脑袋瓜苦苦想了三天才找到这么一个可能的原因，但是姜泰现感觉又不会像是因为这点小事生这么大气的人，崔范奎想等着今天两个班一起上体育课的时候好好跟他说说。

早上就一直持续的低气压让崔范奎有点烦躁，今天果然非常倒霉，排队跑圈的时候因为想找姜泰现在哪里，好等着解散的时候马上找到他跟他说清楚，结果东张西望不小心把脚腕扭伤了。

崔范奎坐在地上呲牙咧嘴站不起来，体育老师凑过来看看情况，“班长把你们这位同学送到保健室赶紧处理一下，其他同学整理好队形继续！”

“欸姜泰现不是隔壁班的班长吗？”

“是诶，不过他们两个不是关系还挺好的吗，关心朋友也很正常吧…总看他们一起走呢？”

“诶总感觉哪里不太对劲，干嘛要用这种公主抱的姿势很奇怪耶……”

“耽美看多了吧你，嗑到同学身上了！快跑，不然掉队了。”

“说真的，看起来很配……”女生一边跑一边目送着姜泰现抱着崔范奎消失在教学楼里。

校医检查之后没什么大事，简单处理了一下，但是短期还不能走路，嘱咐崔范奎回去静养冷敷。

“那麻烦老师跟我们班主任说一声，我送他回去。”

崔范奎觉得公主抱太羞耻了，就扶着他慢慢走也好，结果姜泰现说“会淤血”，给崔范奎彻底整没词了。

不过好歹是这几天来第一次正经跟他说话。毕竟是男朋友嘛，还是舍不得自己的，崔范奎甚至傻乎乎地开始感谢老天让他脚扭了好有男朋友来照顾他。

“去我家吧，我家有冰敷袋来着。”

姜泰现开门，扶着崔范奎进自己的房间，让他在床上躺好，把脚垫高防止再肿起来。崔范奎看着他前前后后准备药膏和冰敷袋，第一次有了自己是某人的恋人的实感。

“泰现呐我们有没有哪一天放学不是一起走的啊，怎么我受伤了也是你送我回去呢？”

“你话好多，我耳朵疼。”

崔范奎扁扁嘴巴自讨没趣地闭嘴。环顾起周围，虽然说认识很久了，两个人的关系不远不近，崔范奎也很少去姜泰现家，更别说进他房间，东西都摆得整整齐齐，井井有条，自己穿着校服上人家的床还真有点不好意思。

“还疼吗？”

“不碰就不疼。”

“等下可能会有点疼。”

崔范奎还没来得及反应这句话到底是什么意思，对方的身体就覆盖过来，把他的双手扣在头顶，然后用另一只手去解他校服的扣子。

“喂姜泰现！干嘛啦！”

崔范奎第一反应是想跳起来反抗，可是他脚受伤了完全没法动，只能拼命地想挣脱把自己的手腕扣在一起的对方的手，可是姜泰现力量太大根本挣不脱。

“哥要顺从一点，不然会更痛。”

崔范奎觉得自己完全没法逃了，气得头昏，张嘴就咬了姜泰现肩膀一口。

姜泰现更用力地压住崔范奎乱动的手臂，把他体育课穿的运动裤连着内裤一起扯下来。

崔范奎觉得好委屈又好羞耻，他也想过哪天跟自己喜欢的人可以有更深一步的肌肤之亲，可是明明接吻都没有过，自己前几天单方面被冷战，话都没说清楚就被这样对待，更让他羞耻的是，他勃起了。

崔范奎两眼一闭想死了算了，气得眼睛通红，然后哇的一声哭了出来。

“你别…掐着我…行不行…我跑也跑不掉的……呜呜……”

姜泰现停了动作，松开手，用胳膊撑在他身体一侧，仍然压在他身上，两个人距离刚好可以听见彼此的呼吸和心跳。原来他们在这么近的地方。

“你先别动我。”

“姜泰现我问你，你干嘛这几天不理我，你还是我男朋友吗？”

“是不是我跟学长一起出去玩你生气了？”

“你要说啊，说了我才知道啊，不然你是不喜欢我后悔和我在一起了？那我们就分手好了。”

“分手了你就可以去追学长了？”

“不是啊如果你不喜欢我跟学长一起出去，那我就不跟他单独来往。我又不喜欢他，我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你才跟你表白和你交往的。我反倒要问你，那么容易就答应和我在一起，真的喜欢我吗，既然喜欢我为什么还要这样对我……”崔范奎越说越觉得委屈，眼泪一滴滴地从眼角滑进头发里，“又不理我又欺负我，在学校要装普通朋友，不在学校的时候也不陪我，跟不谈恋爱也没区别嘛……还不如分手，我也不用这么难过了……”

姜泰现去擦他的眼泪，“不许分手。”

“那你真的喜欢我吗？”崔范奎低声嘟囔着，“当时表白的时候你都没说清。”

“喜欢，一直喜欢。

“从小学就喜欢了。

崔范奎吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“从小学开始”是什么意思……崔范奎的小脑袋瓜承受不住这么大信息量，又过载了，只能眨眨眼睛呆呆地看着男友。

“怕你跟我在一起是一时兴起，要是分手了连朋友都做不了了。”

“我不是……”崔范奎赶紧否认。

姜泰现叹了口气，抽出一只手去摸崔范奎头顶的头发，“你要是我一个人的就好了。”

“那个……学长不是很受欢迎嘛，我觉得能跟他玩到一起也很有面子啦……”崔范奎不好意思地把视线移开，“我们之间没有什么的啦……”

“跟我在一起丢脸吗？”

“不是！不是也没法炫耀你是我男朋友嘛……”

崔范奎这时候才回过味来，怎么自己一直在道歉？明明是姜泰现这个混蛋要搞地下恋情，然后自己又单方面不理人冷战的啊！还没跟他掰扯明白结果自己就被糖衣炮弹炸得迷迷糊糊，掉进对方的陷阱里了。

“我说！”崔范奎想把姜泰现从自己身上推下去，推不动，只能打一直在他头发上摸来摸去的对方的手。

“嗯，你说。”

“为什么每次约你一起玩都拒绝？以后找你不许找借口知道吗，这样我才是姜泰现的男朋友。还有，找你讲题也不许拒绝，不然以后怎么上一个大学？”

崔范奎用手把姜泰现的嘴巴堵上，“不许说别的，点头，摇头。”

姜泰现点头。

“知道错了吗？”

姜泰现点头。

崔范奎大满足，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

姜泰现用自己的尖牙咬了一口崔范奎的手心。崔范奎条件反射地把手缩回去，“呀，姜泰！唔……”

还没来得及把名字叫全，嘴唇就被恋人的吻堵住了。

“那还要继续吗？”被吻得迷迷糊糊的时候耳边感觉到麻麻痒痒的气息。

“嗯……”

崔范奎怎么感觉自己又被骗了。


End file.
